Nightbuddies
by OvalVox
Summary: War ended, and Ichigo enjoys his peaceful days. But then they aren't so peaceful anymore. GrimmIchi, BL, Yaoi, Rated as M!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Contains YAOI, BL and swearing! Don't read if you don't like ;) **

**Rated as M  
><strong>

This is my first own GrimmIchi story. Enjoy the long oneshot.

**Summary: War is ended, and Ichigo enjoys his peaceful days. But then they aren't so peaceful anymore. GrimmIchi, BL, Yaoi, Rated as M!**

* * *

><p>When the fuck did that happen? Ichigo sat in the his room and tried to do his homework. But some things were bugging him and disturbed badly.<p>

Or one thing.

And it's name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and almost snapped his pen in the two halves when he thought him. All that had started yesterday:

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo walked to home. He decided to take longer road just for fun 'cause it was so good weather. Winter war had ended a month ago, he had lost his powers and life was fine. A bit boring but fine. At least he could enjoy peaceful days.<em>

_He stepped in the empty road behind the big markets and shops. It was used only for some stuff import- and exporting. Even if it was public road. But Ichigo liked that. It was great to have some peace around._

_He walked slowly next to old boxes and rubbish. Then he noticed that someone stood leaning on the wall at his left. He stopped and noticed bright teal hair and blue eyes:_

"_Oh hello Kurosaki? Long time no see?"_

And there he had stood! And he was dead! Right? Nnoitra killed him? Right?

But there he stood in the all glory.

"_What! Grimmjow? What the fuck are you doing here?" Ichigo's eyes widened. He saw that there wasn't hollow mask anywhere to be seen. When he tried to check that his hollow hole was there, Ichigo noticed clothes the man was wearing. Normal black jeans and grayish blue t-shirt. What the fuck?_

"_Ahah! Look at your face! I don't actually know. I thought that I was dead too, but then I woke up in the one forest near here. And I noticed to be human once more." Grimmjow shrugged and stepped closed the teen who frowned warily: "What you mean that you are human?" _

_Grimmjow lifted his t-shirt and first Ichigo noticed tanned skin and six pack. But the hole was nowhere to be seen. _

_He found himself to think that six pack actually looked good without gaping hole middle of them. Ichigo shook his head. What the hell?_

_Grimmjow left his shirt to drop. "I just was thinking that what to do when you bumped here." he smirked. Ichigo remembered that smirk too well from their fighting and narrowed his eyes:_

"_Really? How would that help you in any way? Or are you going to try to kill me once more?" _

_Grimmjow frowned: "Don't be ridiculous kid. Why would I do that anymore?" Ichigo lifted eyebrow._

"_I mean… You killed that bastard Aizen, right?" Ichigo nodded: "Yeah, and I am human now. What fun there would be to kill someone anymore? I mean, there would be some consequences."_

_Ichigo raised both eyebrows this time. He actually sounded rational: "That's true. So have anything in the your mind right now?" he still felt wary but Ichigo reminded himself all the time that Grimmjow was a human now._

"_Like I said, I don't know… It's just…" then his stomach growled loudly. Ichigo chuckled: "You haven't eaten anything?"_

"_It's not like you get any food just like that in here." Grimmjow snorted and looked somewhat dangerous. Like hungry animal. So all his feral sides hadn't faded. _

"_Oh well… Follow me." Ichigo waved his hand: "Let's grab something to eat."_

_It was Grimmjow's turn to lift eyebrow: Kurosaki seemed so different now. Even if he wasn't a hollow anymore, he didn't like that look in the kids eyes. But now it wasn't anywhere to be seen. His hunger made him to follow orange haired teen._

_They went to some outside grill. Ichigo asked Grimmjow that what he would want: "You don't know? Oh right, your diet was pretty simple." he chuckled. _

_Grimmjow growled: "Well, it's not like I could choose?" he didn't like the boy's attitude. _

"_Let it loose. I will choose something for us." Ichigo ordered two big hot dogs with all flavors. They got them almost immediately and went to sit on some table. It was a bit further so the grill's owner couldn't hear them._

"_What the fuck is this?" Grimmjow watched hot dog with amusement. Ichigo couldn't but wonder how he looked like a kid._

"_It's a hot dog, which means that there is two pieces of bread and one sausage with them. It's good. Taste it."_

_Grimmjow watched how teen tried to get huge dog in the his mouth with bad success. "How someone can look so seductive while eating?" Then he took a bite from his own._

"_It's actually good." he thought and took another bite._

"_Does they have a lot these in the human world?" He asked from the Ichigo who just tried to swallow too big bite. When he got it down: "Yeah, and much better foods too. But this will take your hunger away pretty well."_

_When they got their foods eaten, Grimmjow smirked: "That was actually good!"_

_Ichigo snorted: "Did you have doubt about it then?" Grimmjow just sneered._

"_But I'm thirsty, wait here and I get something to drink." Ichigo stood up and got them two mugs of coke. He already sucked lemonade with straw when he gave Grimmjow his mug. He watched sucking teen awhile with some weird blurred thoughts and turned to coke and smelled it: "What it is? Why it's making a sound?"_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes ."Just taste it." Grimmjow gave him skeptical look and licked it. Like a cat. Ichigo lifted his eyebrow when Grimmjow first grimaced, licked it again, and then drank rest with one big gulp._

"_It burns inside!" he said with hoarse tone to Ichigo who got strange goose bumps from it. "What the fuck was that?" Ichigo thought and answered: "They are called carbonic acid dumbass."_

"_So what now?" Grimmjow seemed to think with himself. "Where should I head next." _

_Ichigo felt a stab in the his guts. No! He couldn't be thinking that! Don't say it out loud…_

"_You can come to bunk to my place if you can sneak in." he asked from the teal haired man._

_Fuck! No! Let him go where the hell he is going to!_

_Grimmjow grinned: "Are you sure?" _

_No! No! Tell him that it shouldn't be good after all!_

"_Yeah, it's nothing." some why he couldn't say no. Something inside told him that he would never see him again if he now let go. But wouldn't that be a good thing?_

_Grimmjow let his feral grin to spread even wider and Ichigo really started to think that was that a good idea. It was still Grimmjow._

_They left to clinic. It was already past 11 p.m. so he was sure that others were sleeping already. It was easy to sneak in the his room and take a mattress, pillow and a quilt for him at the same time. _

"_Here you go. Let's think tomorrow that what we do with you since I don't have school." It was Friday, so weekend would be free._

"_Ah… Yeah." Grimmjow had taken his jeans off so he was just with his boxers and t-shirt which he borrowed from Ichigo. Teen changed shorts and a black t-shirt for himself. He turned the lights off when Grimmjow dived in the mattress and then Ichigo slumped on the his bed._

"_You know…" he started in the darkness._

"_I haven't still realized fully that you are actually sleeping in the my room on the mattress." it seemed too impossible. When you think their past which involved only fighting._

_He heard how Grimmjow grunted. Then he started:_

"_Yeah kid…" he sounded awkward._

"_Me either. And… Thanks for the bunking place." it seemed that it took whole effort to say those words and it was weird to hear them from him. Then there was even more awkward silence which Grimmjow broke:_

"_But you know what? This mattress…" Ichigo heard some shifting behind him: "Is so thin that it's uncomfortable!" Then Ichigo didn't have any time to react or say anything when he felt that someone jumped next to him._

"_Ow! What the hell Grimmjow! Get off from the my back!" Ichigo growled and Grimmjow just cackled._

"_Oh this is much more nicer here!" Ichigo felt how man flexed his arms. "You are suffocating me! Get off! NOW!" Ichigo tried to push bigger man to the floor but it was in vain. He didn't even budge. _

_Then he felt how Grimmjow turned to face him: "Aww, so the Berry can't handle visitors well?" he snickered and patted Ichigo's cheek: "I'm sure that it's much more comfortable this way!" _

_Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's breath on the his face. "How close he is? I can't see anything!" he thought in panic. But in the other hand, Grimmjow's warmness felt good and Ichigo started to feel sleepy._

"_Oh? So no more arguments? It was easier than I thought." Ichigo heard Grimmjow's amused voice: "But not that I'm complaining."_

_Ichigo opened his eyes and noticed that he could see better now. And realized that Grimmjow's blue eyes were only inches apart from his face, staring at him. Ichigo could feel that he was blushing but good that it was so dark._

_He couldn't do anything but stare back into those attractive eyes. "They seem to glow that blueness even in the dark." he thought and forgot all awkwardness about the fact that he was laying in the same bed with the Grimmjow._

"_He's hot. I don't know why, but now that annoying look from his face is gone, he's hot." Grimmjow thought and watched sleepy brown eyes. It was amazing how fast kid had gotten used to him, even if they met just today? Did he have any survival instinct left?_

_Ichigo was drifting between dreams and reality. God he was tired!_

_He almost fell into sleep for the rest of the night, but then he felt something weird. Their breaths were mixing even more than before and he could almost taste peppermint in the his mouth. Ichigo opened his eyes. Grimmjow's lips were almost touching his, but Ichigo was so stunned that he didn't move away. Grimmjow grinned and laid his lips onto pink ones._

_Ichigo was so shocked that he didn't do anything. Like his brain had shut down totally. He could just stare in the those blue glinting eyes and taste that fucking peppermint._

_Then something clicked in the his head and Ichigo opened his mouth to complain, Grimmjow took this opportunity and slipped his tongue into teen's cavern. Ichigo couldn't do anything but feel how he explored his whole mouth. _

_Teen could feel how his face started to turn hot, and he started to feel uncomfortable bulge in the his pants._

"_This is not good! What the fuck!" he thought._

_Then his tongue started to work with another with it's own will, and before Ichigo even noticed, he answered passionately to the kiss. Grimmjow smirked and took Ichigo's head between his big hands and Ichigo lifted himself onto teal haired man. They kept kissing only gaping some air in the middle. Then Grimmjow carefully pressed his crotch with his knee. Ichigo moaned out loud and broke the kiss._

"_What the hell Grimmjow!" he gasped and saw lust in the blue eyes. "What the hell am I doing!" Ichigo thought and realization hit him. "What the fuck am I…!"_

_Before Ichigo did anything, Grimmjow kissed his earlobe and jaw and then they were kissing passionately again. Teen noticed that his hands were roaming freely under Grimmjows shirt._

"_Yer hot…" he heard hoarse voice and felt how his shorts were pulled away. Ichigo wanted to scream him to stop but then he just didn't._

_Grimmjow grasped his already hard member and started stroking. Ichigo's eyes widened and he started moaning again._

"_Good lord! I sound like a bitch! But if feels good!" he thought while squirming from pleasure. He heard how Grimmjow hummed at his ear and he could see him grinning._

"_Oh god oh god.."_

_Ichigo slammed their lips together and Grimmjow nipped his lower lip. He let go of the Ichigo who muttered in disappointment. "Don't worry Berry, this is where the real fun starts." Grimmjow purred in the his ear._

_Ichigo could just shiver. It sounded bad but he helped Grimmjow to take his boxers off. They both had lost their shirts between kisses. They were still mostly under the blanket, but totally naked. Ichigo could feel hot waves coming from his and Grimmjows bodies. They were both sweating like hell._

_They made out while Grimmjow flipped teen under him. Ichigo could feel weight of the bigger man onto him, but it turned him on even more somehow. Then Grimmjow broke the kiss and brought three fingers to Ichigo's lips: "Suck them." he ordered, and Ichigo glanced those blue eyes before he took them into his mouth. He could guess that what was happening, and he was having a major dilemma what to do. _

_His body ached for the man, but at the same time thoughts were running inside his head: "WHAT THE FUCK? I'm making out with man? With GRIMMJOW?"_

_But then Grimmjow pulled his fingers out with a smirk and positioned Ichigo to lie in better position. And when Grimmjow licked his hard member while pushing one finger inside him, Ichigo forgot all thoughts and let pleasure take over him._

"_Ahh! Grimmjow!" Ichigo moaned when teal haired man pushed other two fingers inside him and stretched his hole. It hurt a bit, but not as much as it could, and pleasure covered that pretty well._

"_Oh fuck! Grimmjow!" Teen gasped when older man stroked his fingers a bit deeper and took them off: "With pleasure." he said smirking. Ichigo felt again disappointed when he took the fingers off, but he knew that better was coming._

"_What the fuck? is this real?" he thought when he saw Grimmjows dripping cock._

"_That's going inside me? And I want it? What the hell is wrong with me?"_

_Grimmjow could see lust in the youngster's eyes, they were dilated and there was only thin circle of brown left. Orange head was sweating and there was drool on the his cheek. _

_Grimmjow wiped it off and shifted Ichigo. Then before the teen could say anything, he plunged straight inside him. _

_Ichigo moaned loudly. "Oh fuckfuckfuckfuck Grimmjow!" it hurt more than the fingers. Grimmjow just smirked and pushed in few times. Then he found it. He thrust it and Ichigo yelped: "Oh my god! What did you do!"_

"_Magic." Blue eyes narrowed with satisfaction. "You are one damn slut." he thrust few more times just to the prostrate._

"_Tell me what you are, berry."_

_Ichigo moaned 'cause the feeling. "Oh god how it can feel like this?" his thoughts were a mess._

"_Yes, I… am…" Ichigo gasped between moans._

"_Tell me! What are you?"_

"_I'm a slut! I'm your slut__!" __Ichigo moaned and Grimmjow started to push more quicker and with more aggression. __They both sweated and gasped and stole kisses from each other._

"_Oh god… Grimm.. jow, I'm cumming!" Ichigo gasped and Grimmjow grasped his hard member and bumped it few times and Ichigo came straight to his hands. With few pushed Grimmjow came inside the Ichigo and he slumped to next to him._

"_Yer amazing…" Grimmjow sighed at Ichigo and both of them fell asleep._

* * *

><p>He still couldn't believe that what he had done. He actually had <em>sex<em> with him! _SEX_! And with a guy too!

But the most annoying part was that he needed to keep him hidden. His friends wouldn't trust this guy at all and at least Inoue would approve that this guy was living with him now. So he was most probably stuck with him in the same room.

"Oi Ichigo? What are you doing?" Grimmjow put his head on the Ichigo's shoulder who relaxed. He just couldn't help it. It was impossible to be angry at him. "Homework. So don't disturb me now."

Grimmjow still leaned his head at his shoulder and then kissed Ichigo's earlobe: "That's boring."

Teen could feel how he heated up when he winced at his kiss. Grimmjow smirked: It wouldn't be hard to lead him to other thoughts.

He leaned to kiss teen to mouth and then he bit Ichigo's lower lip and leaned even lower to suck his neck: "I know much better doing than that." he whispered while making a red mark on the his neck.

Ichigo breathed heavily. He tried to keep moan inside. "_When did I get so horny?" _Ichigo wondered. The bulge in his pants were aching again. And it didn't help at all that Grimmjow was being so seductive. Ichigo turned to him and stood up. With one push he got Grimmjow on the bed and then he jumped on him. Their tongues danced together and homework was left on the table forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do ya think? Reviews would be awesome.<strong>

**And this might turn in the longer story if there is enough interest!**

Ps. I don't own Bleach, I wish I would.**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yeah here's another chapter you were waiting so eagerly!

Same warnings as before: It's yaoi, read or don't read. Don't read if you don't like. Simple.

* * *

><p>"Yeah right…" Ichigo was walking to the market: "I will remember it! Yeah I will… Don't worry Yuzu, when I have forgotten anything… What? No! I haven't! Okay. Yeah bye."<p>

He snapped phone off. Yuzu called him even afterwards to remind what he needed buy. Like he would had that bad memory?

Teen sink into his thoughts and jumped in the air when someone wrapped arms around his neck. "Wha..!"

Then he recognized familiar snicker: "_Grimmjow!"_

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ichigo turned around to teal haired man. He was wearing black T-shirt with text: Chicken magnet. It annoyed Ichigo greatly some why: "I told you to stay home!"

"It's boring in there… And I haven't gone in the market before!" he sounded like a kid. "Like it would be so interesting.." Ichigo growled but let it go. He really hadn't gone out for a while.

"So… We need to buy bread, some fruits, toiletpaper…" and he listed all things they needed to remember. Grimmjow just was glancing around like a kid in the candy store: "Here is so much everything!" he cried out when they stepped in the store. It was one of big markets where they sold practically everything. From fruits to fridges and stuff what you can put in there.

"Yeah here is. Don't touch it! You might break something!" Ichigo slapped Grimmjow's hand away. He was twiddling everything what he got in the his hands. Like a kid, really.

Grimmjow frowned at Ichigo who was being so strict and then grabbed him on his waist: "Oi Berry, don't be such a partypooper." he whispered at his ear. Teen blushed hardly and struggled to get off. When Grimmjow finally dropped smaller man back on the ground, Ichigo turned at him, his cheeks still red: "What the fuck Grimmjow! What if someone saw?"

Teal haired man glanced around. There was only few people and most of them didn't give even second glance.

"What's the matter? I need to show them that yer _mine_…" Grimmjow nudged against Ichigo's neck who was blushing again. He tried to push him away but it was in vain. That man was just too big.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo hissed and stepped away: "Behave yourself!" and then he kept walking along racks. Grimmjow glanced around and followed him.

"I need to buy new trousers." Ichigo twiddled some black colored jeans. Grimmjow watched how teen murmured with himself and checked prizes: "How could it be so expensive! This is good but… Why this pocket is in here? This could be good…Nah..."

Then he took one grayish-black pair: "I'm going to try this on. Wait here." and then teen vanished into fitting room. Grimmjow just stood there looking dumbfounded. What the fuck would he do alone here? And he wanted to see Berry in the his new jeans!

He stepped closer and then slipped inside the fitting room. Teen startled and hissed: "GRIMMJOW? WHAT THE FUCK? GO AWAY!" he tried to keep his voice down. Grimmjow looked down and noticed that orange head was wearing only boxers and grasped Ichigo and leaned closer to him. Teen blushed again when he realized he tried to do.

"We are in the fitting room damn it! There is only that fucking curtain separating us from the other shop!" Ichigo whispered and growled at the man who kissed his neck. Grimmjow just snickered against his skin and grinned before he kissed teen onto mouth. Ichigo still tried to struggle but his protests came weaker and weaker. Until he gave in and slipped his tongue in the grinning mouth.

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo against mirror. He gasped some air and whispered teen's ear: "Keep it quiet… You don't want anyone to come check?" Ichigo's eyes widened and he blushed even more.

Grimmjow sucked another red mark to Ichigo's neck before he grasped teen's boxers. Ichigo winced. Grimmjow couldn't help but think that how hot he was.

Slowly he foisted his hand into boxers and grasped his hard member. It was already precumming.

"Horny already, huh?" he purred to his ear and stroked a bit before taking Ichigo's boxers off: "So eager already, my own slut..." At the same time Ichigo tore his jeans off.

Orange head couldn't believe what was happening again: "_In the store! No! No! There is people outside! What if someone comes to see that what is taking so long? He has bad effect for me!"_

But when he saw Grimmjow's wet dripping cock, all thoughts vanished once more. He felt how blood rushed in the head and his cock started aching even more with his stomach. "_I want that inside me… My whole body is shaking for want!"_

Grimmjow could almost see how teen was almost drooling with excitement when he took his pants off. With that Grimmjow flipped him around and Ichigo could see he's reflection from the mirror. His face were red and mirror clouded quickly from the heat. Grimmjow put his lips to Ichigo's neck and reminded him: "And remember, don't let any sound." purring and thrust inside him with one move. Ichigo made muffled yelp and his eyes rolled almost around.

"Gri-Grimmjow.." he breathed.

"Sshh…" teal haired man licked his neck before started moving and hitting Ichigo straight to the prostrate.

Ichigo couldn't think anything else but to try to keep his mouth shut. It was very hard, and somehow excitement turned him on even more.

There was so big hustle outside the fitting room that no one heard those little muffled sounds.

Finally Ichigo came onto mirror and Grimmjow released inside him, again.

"You are so sweeeet, Berryyy", man rubbed his nose to his back. Ichigo's legs almost bended with release, and he took few more breaths fresh air before turning to Grimmjow:

"Now we need to get the stuff what Yuzu wanted…" he started to pull his jeans on. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes: That's it? Nothing else to say and he felt awful disappointment. Teen noticed his face. Before stepping out, Ichigo leaned closer him: "Just wait the payback when we get home…" he whispered and kissed him.

Grimmjow was left alone in the fitting room. He just stood there stunned and he realized that he was turned on again.

Grinning wildly he went after orange haired teen who tried to remember what they needed to buy.

* * *

><p>"What? Ichi-nii! What are these! I didn't ask you to buy new ones! And where is the bread? Don't tell me you forgot the bread!"<p>

Yuzu checked bag when Ichigo got home. It seemed that he didn't remember even half of the stuff.

"_And who's fault is that?" _he thought and remembered moment in the fitting room. His cock twitched and teen knew that there was someone waiting upstairs eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww man here ya go. So what do you think? <strong>

**I just love some seductive Grimmjow and innocent Ichigo.**

**If you review enough I will keep writing more ;)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Enjoy! Chapter three!

Warnings still the same: Yaoi, BL, Grimmjow/Ichigo. Don't read if you don't approve, nobody won't make you to do that.

Rated as M.

**OfeliaWolf:** Thank you :) Yeah and I will keep updating when I have time.

* * *

><p>"Where is Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked from the Chad, Inoue and Ishida. He always had left immediately after school to somewhere with hurry.<p>

"He hasn't hanged out with us for a while." Ishida lifted his glasses. They had been wondering the same thing.

Kurosaki was acting weirdly anyway. He spaced out much and was eager to get out of the school. What was he up now?

* * *

><p>"Finally you are here!" Ichigo dropped his schoolbag on the floor: "I'm dying in the boredom here!" Grimmjow sat on the his bed. Ichigo just rubbed his head: "I know! You have been complaining for days now! But what can we do? Others will recognize you and surely they are more eager to kill you than me!"<p>

Grimmjow frowned and you could almost see his feline ears to drop: "But it's boring…" he didn't like Berry's yelling at all.

"Yeah. How about if we tomorrow go to the beach? It's weekend anyway and I don't have school but only couple hours?"

"Beach?" Grimmjow lifted his eyebrow when teen sat next to him.

"Sun, water, ice cream… You will love it." Ichigo smiled. Grimmjow pulled orange head closer: "Anything will do as long I get some fresh air."

They decided that tomorrow Grimmjow would wait him at the same place where they had met first time. It wasn't far away from the bus station.

Ichigo excused himself after school and humming happily he headed to Grimmjow. He didn't notice that others had decided to follow him and reveal his secrets.

Teen felt nostalgic when he saw teal haired man leaning to the wall: Here he had met him some time ago.

"Oi! Let's go!" he walked to him. Grimmjow grinned: "I was tired of waiting! I have been standing here almost two hours!"

"…Why?"

"I don't know. Didn't want to stay inside either."

Ichigo rolled his eyes: "Yeah right, let's go. Bus leaves soon. Did you take that bag which I showed you?"

Grimmjow lifted blue bag. It included some basic stuff you needed to beach.

"Great. Follow me then."

* * *

><p>"Why is he going there? His house is in the other way." Ishida, Chad and Inoue were stalking him. Orange head had just disappeared around the corner. Group sneaked after him, and noticed that teen was obviously looking for someone. He was glancing around.<p>

Then Ichigo's head snapped in the one direction and he waved his hand. Group's eyes followed Ichigo and then they saw him: Blue hair, blue eyes, teal marks under the eyes.

"Grimmjow!" Inoue breathed. Their eyes widened. What the hell is going on?

"I thought that Ichigo killed him?" Chad asked. Inoue nodded: "Actually it wasn't Kurosaki-kun. It was other arrancar called Nnoitra."

"But he should be dead…" Ishida thought quietly: "How is he here? And where is his mask? And why is Kurosaki…"

"We don't know that." Chad cut him off: "We need to ask Ichigo."

"Talking about them… Where did they go?" Inoue glanced at spot where they stood and there wasn't anybody.

* * *

><p>"This bus isn't nice way to travel!" Grimmjow complained: "Why the hell we didn't take garganta to there?"<p>

Ichigo started him a while: "…And how you had done that?"

Grimmjow blinked few times before he realized: "Aww crap.. Right. Humans."

"Yeah. And this is better than I thought. The bus isn't even half full. Imagine if this would be crowded as hell, THAT would be horrible."

Teal haired man just looked to the front of the bus. There sat few people: Some grandma, young boy listening music, man with fancy suit and some other anonymous people. Ichigo and Grimmjow sat behind alone.

"Why are they all in the front of the bus?" he wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe it's more comfortable in there?" Ichigo shrugged and continued watching out of the window. Grimmjow turned to teen and thought a while.

"What do you mean more comfortable? It's same bus over here too!" he leaned closer Ichigo: "And besides. It's the most comfortable next to you."

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's member trough the jeans and teen winced. He let out weird muffled sound.

Older man glanced to the front. It looked like nobody weren't interested in events behind them. He grinned. This would be fun.

"Grimmjow! Stop! Here is hot enough even without your tricks!" Ichigo wiped sweat from his forehead. He was right: The Sun warmed the bus and cooling didn't work as it should. Grimmjow just thought how eager he got about teen's look: His cheeks were a bit reddish, he was sweating already and he let out some huffed sounds. How someone could look so seductive when they tried to cool down?

"I know that you are staring at me, Grimmjow." Ichigo turned to look at him and met bright blue eyes in the front of him. He sighed.

"I am so tired. There was so much things to do in the school and you kept me up till the midnight." he narrowed his eyes. Other just grinned when teen turned away once again.

* * *

><p>It would still take a while before they arrive. And Grimmjow was dying in the boredom. How those people could handle this!<p>

He had scribbled something in the back of the seat, flexed, jumped around, and tried to watch the view. And still he was so bored.

Grimmjow turned to Ichigo, he would definitely know something to do. He grabbed his shoulder and pulled teen to look at him just to notice: Ichigo had fallen asleep.

He was sniffling and his mouth hanged open. Teen was drooling as looked somewhat peaceful. Permanent scowl was off.

Ichigo's head tilted to lean to Grimmjow's shoulder and he murmured something and smiled. Grimmjow watched in amusement when teen took better position and was practically sleeping in his lap.

Ichigo rubbed his head against his crotch in his sleep. Grimmjow let out small groan. Was the teen trying to be seductive even while sleeping? If he was, it worked. Man felt bulge in his pants. He stared at the sleeping beauty.

Would he take advantage of situation?

Stupid question.

Of course he would.

Grimmjow patted at teen's head and leaned to give him a kiss. They were lying behind seats so there wasn't risk that someone would see them.

Grimmjow wiped the drool off from the boys chin before he grasped teen's crutch again. This time Strawberry didn't flinch, he just frowned a bit. It seemed that he was in a deep sleep. Narrowing blue eyes he grinned: Perfect.

With that he opened Ichigo's tight jeans and slipped his hand in the teen's boxers. He could feel hardened, precumming member already. "So eager even when you sleep, huh?" Grimmjow smiled lustful smile.

"I like that."

He stroked few times and Ichigo left out groans. Teen's eyes were still shut, but he wasn't sleeping so peacefully anymore. Grimmjow could see sweat drops running down his forehead and licked them off.

"Mmhhm? Wha…" Ichigo mumbled and opened slightly his eyes. "Shh Berry, don't worry…" Grimmjow whispered. Ichigo frowned and blinked few times before realizing that what was happening.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Kitty-cat?" Ichigo bit his lip. Grimmjow tried to look innocent: "I just thought some fun in this boring bus trip." Then he squashed Ichigo's cock harded:

"Aaah!" Ichigo breathed. Grimmjow licked his earlobe.

"W-why are you.. you doing this… t-to me again?" Ichigo tried to speak between groans while Grimmjow was stroking him. Teal haired man lifted his eyebrow.

"I mean." Ichigo turned to look at him: "Now I'm so horny that we need to do something about it."

Grimmjow looked dumbfounded a moment but then grin spread on his face. He lifted teen onto his lap and checked that they still was behind the seats. Mostly.

They battled with their tongues and Ichigo hold Grimmjow's face between his hands while Grimmjow opened buttons from his own jeans.

After he got his own hard member out, he pulled teens jeans down: "Sit." he ordered. Ichigo glanced down and Grimmjow helped him into good position. Then he penetrated smaller man with one big thrust and Ichigo moaned quietly. Grimmjow started moving almost immediately, and with small thrusts he began to fuck him.

Both tried to keep their heads and voices down. Good that it was old bus, and engine's sound covered groans pretty well.

"Ah, ah, Grimmjow! I'm cumming!" Ichigo whispered his eyes shut. Grimmjow thrust few more times with more force and they both came at the same time. Then they slumped to lie together, finally breathing more freely without need being afraid that someone would hear them.

"Going by bus is fun…" Grimmjow brushed teen's cheek: "We should do this more often." Ichigo snorted: "I just wait to get to the beach and swimming. It's so damn hot in here." then he frowned: "If I remember right, in that beach were few places to change clothes. Hopefully."

Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo lifted his eyebrow questioning.

"I just thought," Grimmjow kissed him softly: "We need to try out different fitting rooms, yes?" Ichigo blushed and gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>I personally love travelling by bus. It's good way to relax before going to school, and in long trips you can do everything else than just drive.<strong>

Reviews I need.


End file.
